Love in Disguise
by LalaGen
Summary: Batman isn't the only one who can have a secret identity. Frustrated with Batman's continual rejections, Diana decides to win him over in a different way: disguised as one of the many women vying for billionaire Bruce Wayne's affections. BMWW
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey, guys! Starting a new fic. Unfortunately, school is starting again, so I won't be able to update super often. I'll try to post the next update in a week or two, but we'll see. I'm also trying to make the chapters longer now so there's more material to read between updates. Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

Diana was sprawled out on Shayera's couch, a table covered by empty Chinese food cartons to her right. The Thanagarian was as stuffed as Diana was, sitting on the floor with her back against the couch. They had just finished watching _10 Things I Hate About You_ , and it was time for their weekly girl-talk session.

It was at times like these that Diana was especially grateful that she and Shayera had patched up their friendship. Diana had few female friends as it was, and most of them were happily in relationships. Dinah had Ollie, Helena had Charlie. Shayera understood her situation and was having some guy troubles of her own.

"Maybe you just need to make a big gesture to him, Di. But maybe not as big as serenading him in front of a bunch of people while making a fool of yourself," Shayera suggested, laughing as she remembered the scene from the movie.

Diana frowned and turned her head slightly to look at her friend. "I hope you're not seriously telling me to do something based on a movie - a rom-com, no less."

Shayera pursed her lips in thought. "You know, I was joking at first, but this might be a good idea. It might let you crack that hard exterior of his."

"Batman will not respond well to any big gesture, trust me. Especially if it's done in front of a lot of people. He would just withdraw further from me. Besides, Patrick did that because Kat was angry at him for rejecting her kiss, and he wanted her to forgive her. If only I were in Patrick's situation. Bruce isn't angry at me because I wouldn't let him kiss me. He's just trying to avoid a relationship with me."

"Fine, maybe 'gesture' is the wrong word to use. You just need to make a move."

"Why are you pushing me so hard to do this? You could try a move with John."

"Our situations are different, Diana. I hurt John, and I need to wait until he is ready to forgive me, if he ever is. But I hate that we sit here, week after week, discussing our practically non-existent love lives. Nothing is changing, and I'd like it if at least one of us saw some improvement."

Diana eyed Shayera's upset expression and sighed. She was probably the world's biggest sucker. "Alright, I'll do it." Shayera instantly perked up, and Diana continued, "But I don't know what good it will do. Batman has excellent self-control. He's always completely focused on the mission."

Shayera smirked. "I'm surprised at how little you've picked up during your time in Man's World. Don't worry, I already have an idea."

"Meaning?"

"You just need to override his self-control, right?"

"Yes, but I don't know if that's possible. As I said, he's really foc -"

"Men don't always think with their minds, Di."

 _The next day, in the Watchtower…_

Diana saw Bruce in the kitchen, pouring himself some coffee. _It's now or never_ , she thought to herself. She still wasn't completely comfortable with Shayera's plan, but she couldn't back out of it now that she'd already agreed. Besides, the idea did have some merit. If she was having trouble forcing Batman to act on his feelings for her, she could try to get him to act on his attraction to her.

She entered the kitchen, walking towards him, and he looked up at her from his drink. As soon as she got within an arm's length of him, she allowed herself to stumble, falling forward. She exhaled a small breath of relief as he quickly set down his mug and caught her. It would have been embarrassing if he had let her fall to the ground. Now that she was in his arms, she suddenly froze, unsure of herself once again.

"Diana, are you alright?" Bruce noted her slow reaction time and the slight nervousness he saw in her eyes. She wasn't acting herself, and he was a bit worried. _Like I would be for any other teammate_ , he added in his head.

"I'm fine now that you have me," Diana murmured, fluttering her eyelashes. She had no idea what she was doing, and at seeing Batman's unresponsiveness, she was ready to strangle Shayera for putting her in this humiliating situation. Thinking back to the list of actions Shayera had told her to do, Diana could only continue on and hope for the best.

Bruce was confused at the almost breathless quality of her voice. Had she just been doing strenuous exercise? Then he understood as she started stroking his chest in lazy circles: she was trying to seduce him! He was about to tell her off coldly, but then she licked her lips and focused her beautiful eyes on his mouth. For someone so innocent, she definitely knew how to test his self-control. Then again, he shouldn't have been surprised. Diana could tempt most men without even trying. Then she moved her hand to his cheek, touching the corner of his mouth with her thumb, and Bruce felt the air around them get hotter.

Diana wished she could see his eyes, but they were covered by the white lenses of the cowl. She was sure her desire was clear on her face, but he was much harder to read. She thought she had heard a slight hitch in his breath when she had touched his face, but she couldn't be sure. Then he lowered his head a fraction of an inch. Was he going to -?

He might have kissed her - not that he would ever admit that to himself - if not for the sound of pattering feet coming down the hallway. Batman quickly jerked back, releasing Diana, but not before the Flash had caught sight of them.

"Whoa, I'm sorry, I just wanted to grab an energy drink. Did I interrupt something?" Wally eyed the two of them curiously.

Diana picked herself off the floor, having not reacted quickly enough to levitate herself. "Um, no. I just tripped, and Batman caught me." She looked to Bruce to corroborate her story, but he had turned his back and was already stalking off. She was about to go after him when Wally's words registered in her mind. "I don't think that's a good -" She turned back, only to see the Flash chugging a Red Bull. In a split second, he chucked the can in the trash and sped off, no doubt to cause some trouble. She shook her head and flew down the hall after Batman.

"Bruce, wait."

He ignored her and continued walking at a faster pace.

Diana sighed. Bruce was making his displeasure with her clear, but she couldn't let this go yet. Not when he had finally showed that he liked her as more than a friend. "Bruce, I'm sorry about what I did." She was still talking to his back. She flew past him and then turned around, blocking his path. "Well, actually, no, I'm not. I'm sorry that Wally stopped us. But I'm not sorry that I did what I did."

Bruce just sidestepped her, his frown unchanging.

"At least admit that you're attracted to me." Diana was desperate for some sign from him that told her she hadn't imagined the spark between them.

Finally, he spoke. "You're wrong."

"Then what do you call what happened back there?" Diana was indignant at Bruce's denial.

Batman stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Diana, I can't be attracted to you. And don't ask me why. I've outlined the reasons many times."

"Why can't you just give it a chance? Give us a chance."

"I would never do anything to jeopardize the mission, and you know that. I'm not right for you, and the sooner you accept that, the faster you can move on."

"I wouldn't jeopardize the mission, Bruce. I could help you. We could fight crime in Gotham, together."

"Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds? Gotham is my city, and I defend it alone. What would people think when they saw Wonder Woman fighting in Gotham?"

"Maybe that I am helping my teammate out."

"Then why not help Clark in Metropolis, or the Flash in Central City?"

"Fine, so people will know that we're dating."

"The problem with dating me is that you would never be able to date both Batman and Bruce Wayne. It would reveal my secret identity." Diana opened her mouth to interrupt, but Bruce cut her off. "I'm assuming you would rather date Bruce Wayne, since if you did date the Bat, then Bruce Wayne would have to date other girls in order to keep up his playboy appearance, and you don't seem like the type to share. The relationship itself could be plausible, since Bruce Wayne has met Wonder Woman before. However, thanks to your actions today, the Flash is probably speeding around spreading rumors to all the other heroes about us being an item. Even if we could intimidate him into silence, we would eventually slip up. People already suspect that there's something between us. It would only take a smile or a glance on your part for people to realize that Wonder Woman likes Batman. And then they would reach one of two conclusions, that Wonder Woman is dating one man while she has feelings for another. Or that Batman is Bruce Wayne. Now, you might say that the secret would remain within the League, but I definitely don't trust all these heroes with that information. Even if they could keep it to themselves, it would be too easy for villains to torture it out of them. Additionally, if Wonder Woman dates Bruce Wayne, that puts a target on his back. If someone tries to get to you through Bruce Wayne, I may have no choice but to defend myself, revealing that Bruce Wayne isn't just some idiot billionaire. So now you see why we couldn't date, ever." He finished with an air of finality.

Diana was silent after Bruce's long monologue. He had anticipated each of her arguments and made a solid case against them. In fact, she was starting to see how a relationship between them wouldn't be the best idea.

Bruce watched her, a bit surprised that she had nothing to say. But then again, it was difficult to argue against such concrete reasoning. He turned to leave, but she stopped him.

"What if I could find a way around all that? If we could date and it wouldn't risk anything on your part."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"No," she admitted. "But I could come up with one."

"If I haven't thought of a solution, I doubt you will be able to."

Diana smirked. "You've thought a lot about this?"

Batman ignored her question. "Diana, just give up on this. We're good as friends. Don't make this more complicated than it should be." Seeing the stubborn look on her face, he sighed. "Please. You're right, maybe I feel something for you, and if you keep pursuing me, chances are I will break in the end. But is that what you really want? To force me into a relationship with you?"

Satisfied that he had made his point, he strode away, leaving behind a dejected Diana.

Zatanna entered right after Bruce had left. She took in Diana's upset expression and tried to offer a comforting smile. "Hey, I just saw Batman leaving. You okay?"

Diana had never been very familiar with the magician, especially since she wasn't sure what type of history Zatanna had with Batman. She nodded in response to the question and made to leave.

"Wait. You know that he likes you, right?"

Diana paused. Had Bruce confided in Zatanna, or was Zatanna just misinterpreting the situation as an argument between friends? She decided to play it safe. "I would hope so, since we are teammates."

Zatanna gave Diana a reproving look. "You know what I mean. He has feelings for you. He told me himself."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm Bruce's friend, and I want to see him happy. I know that you can make him happy, and I wanted to offer my help. You never know when a bit of magic will come in handy. Or if you just need me to talk him into it."

"That's very kind." Diana thought back to Bruce's words. "But I wouldn't want to force him into a relationship with me. And I don't really have any plans on how to proceed from here. Thank you, though."

"Well, it's an open offer. Come to me any time." Zatanna watched sympathetically as Diana exited the kitchen.

 _Next week, Shayera's quarters…_

The two heroines had just finished _Maid in Manhattan_.

"I never wanna eat Italian food again," Shayera groaned. "I even have a food baby!"

Diana agreed. "That was way too much. But it was so good."

Shayera glanced over at her friend's still-flat stomach. "Shut up. How does your stomach look exactly the same?"

Diana shrugged. "Fast metabolism?"

"More like blessings from the gods," Shayera muttered.

Diana smiled but then turned serious. "I need to find a solution to this issue of Bruce and me dating."

Shayera shot her a sympathetic look. "Are you sure you won't just give up? Batman made his wishes very clear."

Diana's eyes flashed with determination. "I never give up. Besides, sometimes I think Bruce doesn't know what he really wants. If I can figure this out, I can make everyone happy." She paused for a moment, thinking. Then her eyes lit up. "Batman isn't the only one who can have a secret identity."

"What?" Shayera was confused.

"How did Marisa get Chris?"

"Are you seriously considering doing something based on a movie? After you made fun of me last week?"

"My situation is more similar to Marisa's. She would never have been able to date Chris, due to status, if he hadn't thought that she was a wealthy socialite. I can't date Bruce due to the circumstances. So all I have to do is become someone who he can date. Namely one of the many girls seen on Bruce Wayne's arm. Then I get him to fall for me, and everything will be solved. My secret identity can date Bruce Wayne without the risk of someone figuring out his secret identity."

Shayera shook her head. "There are literally so many problems with that plan, I don't know where to begin. Okay, first, you are missing the whole point of the movie. Don't pretend to be something you're not. And second, if you really are going by the movie, remember how Marisa's secret almost tore them apart in the end? And that was over what started as a misunderstanding. How do you think Batman will react when he realizes that you actively deceived him? Third, it worked in the movie because Chris had never seen Marisa before. Batman knows what you look like, and I don't think a changing of outfits will do the trick. Fourth, assuming you manage to fool him, Bruce Wayne is just a cover for Batman. He doesn't actually get attached to any of the women he dates. What makes you think you will be different?"

Diana remained undeterred. "Yes, there are many ways this can go wrong, but if I don't try, I'll never know if I can succeed. And as for the disguise, I know someone who just might be able to help with that."

 _The next night, at the Watchtower…_

Zatanna was about to go to bed when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it, surprised to find Wonder Woman waiting outside nervously.

"Hi, Zatanna. Sorry it's so late, but I had to wait until Bruce left."

This caught Zatanna's interest. "Please, come in. I'm assuming you have a plan now?"

"Yes." Diana hesitated, unsure whether she should let Zatanna in on it.

Zatanna understood and waved a hand dismissively. "You don't have to tell me what it is. Just tell me what you need from me."

Diana smiled gratefully. "I need a disguise that can fool Batman."

"A permanent one? Or temporary?"

"It would have to be a disguise that I could switch into and out of multiple times. Is that too much work? I wouldn't want you to continuously have to change me into the disguise and back."

"No, a glamour charm would work quite well in this case. I can enchant a piece of jewelry so that whoever wears it will appear as someone else to those who see her. Usually I would cast the spell on a necklace, but it looks like neither of us has one right now. You could bring me one later."

"Would earrings work?" Diana removed her silver star earrings and handed them to Zatanna.

"Yes, but let me turn them into something less recognizable. _Egnahc ruoy mrof_." She waved her hand and the earrings transformed into diamond teardrop earrings. "Now, tell me what you want to look like."

Diana hadn't actually thought about it. "I don't know. Just something very different. But attractive," she added. She would need to be pretty to catch Bruce Wayne's eye.

Zatanna looked at Diana's features analytically. "I can make your hair blonde and shorter. Your eyes can be hazel. Your facial features would need to change slightly as well. Of course, he might recognize your voice, so I can make that higher in pitch. It's a bit tricky to change your height. You might have to make do with wearing flats instead of heels."

"That sounds perfect," Diana affirmed, confident that Bruce wouldn't be able to connect her to her new secret identity.

Zatanna waved her hand over the earrings again, uttering, " _Esiugsid eht reraew_." The earrings flashed brightly, then returned to normal. She handed the jewelry to Diana. "Here, try them."

Diana put them on and looked in the mirror, but she looked the same. "I don't think they're working."

"They are. Only you can see your true self. Anyone else will see the disguise."

Diana nodded and took the earrings off again. "Thank you, Zatanna." She headed toward the door.

"Diana? Bruce does his homework. Make sure you have a solid backstory. He'll get suspicious if he catches you in a lie. And you will need to get the things normal humans have, like a place to live and a job. And one more thing. Good luck."

The two women shared a genuine smile, and Diana left, happy with the knowledge that she had new ally.

 _A week later, in Gotham…_

Shayera landed on the sidewalk, glancing around nervously. She was in the East End district of Gotham, known for the many crimes committed on its streets, but the threat of thugs attacking her wasn't what was making her anxious. She could take on criminals, though she didn't know who would be stupid enough to attack her while she was holding her mace.

She was worried about Diana. She had gone to her quarters, where she and Diana usually met up for their ladies' night. Instead of finding Diana, she had found a note on her bed, asking her to go to an address.

Shayera looked up at the run-down apartment building. This was it. She flew up the stairwell, careful not to touch the grimy steps. "This better not be a trap," she muttered to herself, preparing herself for a surprise attack. Once she reached the correct door, she noted that it was unlocked and let herself in.

There was an unfamiliar blonde woman sitting on a raggedy couch. As Shayera walked closer, she realized that the blonde was actually hovering just above the dirty furniture. The blonde had been focused on writing in a notepad, but then she glanced up. "Shayera! You're here, finally."

Shayera watched the woman distrustfully. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I forgot that I had these on. Wait." The woman lifted her hands to her ears.

Shayera gripped her mace tighter, prepared to take a swing at the woman. Then her jaw dropped in shock as she watched the blonde transform into Diana. "I see you have a lot to tell me."

Once Diana had filled her in, Shayera shook her head. "I cannot believe you're going through with this. But at least your disguise is airtight. I did not recognize you at all."

"Good. Now I just need to finish working out my backstory, and I'll be good to go."

"Is that what you're writing on the pad?"

"Yes. Bruce might do some research into my background, and I need to be prepared for any questions he asks me."

"Is that why you got this apartment?"

"Yes."

"Couldn't you have picked one that was a little nicer? I thought you were supposed to be a wealthy socialite. Why would you be living in the worst part of Gotham in a dingy little building?" Shayera looked around at the dismal living conditions.

"Part of my backstory will be that I was disowned by my wealthy parents. It's pretty close to the truth, anyway." Diana was quiet for a moment, remembering the life on Themyscira that she had left behind. Then she continued, "As for why I picked this place, it was the cheapest I could find. Besides, it's mainly for recordkeeping purposes. Batman will get suspicious if I don't actually live anywhere. I'll go back to the Watchtower each night. And if I encounter any criminals, I can take them."

"Right, rent. I'm so used to living in the Watchtower. How are you paying for this, by the way? Do you have some secret Amazon fund stored away?"

"I got a job. Teaching self-defense at the local high school."

Shayera couldn't help but laugh. "You're good with kids?"

"Well, they're a handful sometimes, but at least most of them are actually interested in learning how to defend themselves. It's necessary in a city like Gotham. I can't imagine how difficult it is teaching them in a different subject."

"Imagine if they knew their new teacher was Wonder Woman. Although I guess you would be Blonder Woman now. Which reminds me, what are you calling your secret identity?"

"I'm still going with Diana as a first name. It would feel weird for him to call me by another name. I think the change in my looks will be enough to keep away his suspicion. And for the surname, I picked the Greek word for love, 'Eros.' Plato calls it the appreciation of the beauty within a person. I thought it was kind of fitting, especially since now we will both have physical disguises."

"You're really going all in on this, aren't you?"

Diana nodded. "I have to. You were right before. We have been spending too much time passively accepting that our relationships are going nowhere. I'm going to give this my best, and if, in the end, that isn't enough, then I'll gladly move on."

Shayera looked at her friend, feeling almost proud. "Then I wish you good luck, Diana Eros."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it. The Wayne Foundation is holding another charity ball tomorrow night, and it will be time to meet Bruce."

* * *

Sorry to cut off right before the action begins, but I'm supposed to leave you wanting more, right? At least I hope you want to read more. Please let me know what you think so far. Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay! The second chapter is done. It took a while to update, but it is substantially long. Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Bruce glanced around the ballroom while taking a sip of some fruity drink he had grabbed from the tray of a passing server. He hid a grimace as he swallowed. It was too sweet and didn't have nearly enough alcohol. He finished off the drink in another gulp, choosing to endure the taste so he could stop smiling for a few more seconds. He had no idea how so many women could fall for his ridiculous smirk, but it had long ago become a signature feature of his face, so at each event, he dutifully pasted it back on.

"These drinks are so great, right?"

Bruce looked to his right, finding the source of the annoying voice. She looked the same as every other woman who tried to win his attention, with an air of desperation and eyes glinting greedily. "Yep," was all he managed in response, barely refraining from rolling his eyes, before walking off. Normally, he would at least give her the requisite look over followed by a leering grin, but tonight he was especially tired of playing the billionaire role.

He often wished his secret identity wasn't so public. He wouldn't have to go to such lengths to be the complete opposite of who people expected the man behind the mask to be. _It would also make this situation with Diana so much easier_ , a voice inside his head pointed out. He silenced the voice. He had already chosen his path. No good would come out of 'what if's.

With that, he made up his mind to get a date by the end of the evening. It had been much too long since he had been seen out with a woman, and the papers were beginning to buzz about it. Looking through the crowd of women, he couldn't help but compare them to the drinks they held in their hands: sickly sweet with no real substance.

Bruce sighed as he looked around the room again. The few women he had been able to tolerate had ran away after the first disastrous date. The ones who stuck around for more even after his poor treatment of them were bimbos after his money. He had effectively kept women from getting close to him, but now it had created a problem. He was running out of acceptable candidates to date. He resigned himself to the fact that he might have to lower his standards.

Immersed in his thoughts, he didn't react in time when a woman walked into his path, and he bumped into her. Quickly, he reached out to steady her, taking in her appearance. She was definitely a newcomer. He would have remembered if he had seen her before. In fact, he was surprised that he hadn't noticed her earlier. She definitely stood out from the usual crowd. It wasn't her beauty, although she had that in spades. Most of the women in the ballroom were attractive. She possessed something they lacked: sophistication and poise.

"Are you going to apologize, or do you need another minute?" She smiled at him teasingly.

Bruce knew he had been caught staring at her, but he replied smoothly, "Apologize? I'm not sorry at all that I ran into you." He moved his grip from her forearms to her hands. "But I am sorry if I hurt you. Can I make it up to you with a dance?"

She nodded in assent, and he pulled her off into the center of the floor.

As he spun her around, it suddenly occurred to him that he had not yet made introductions. "I'm Bruce, in case you were wondering."

"Bruce Wayne, I know." She smiled at him, but not in the way most women did once they found out he was a billionaire. There was no greed in her eyes, only intelligence and something else he couldn't quite place. Almost mischief, as though she knew something he didn't and was playing a joke at his expense.

He stared into her hazel eyes, flecked with gold. _They aren't blue_ , the voice inside his head whispered. Not that the Amazon's eyes could ever be described with such a common adjective as 'blue.' More like the color of the sea when sunlight filtered through it, but infinitely more beautiful and breathtaking. Bruce cleared his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking about _her_ when he had another lovely woman in his arms.

He turned his attention back to the blonde he was dancing with. "Now would be the time to tell me your name."

"Diana."

"Diana?" Bruce was thrown off for a second but then scolded himself. Not everything was about _her_. 'Diana' was a common name.

"Yes, Diana Eros."

"Well, then, it is a pleasure to meet you, Diana Eros." Inwardly, he frowned. He wasn't sure if he should ask her on a date. It was quite possible that he would be reminded of his Diana - _not_ your _Diana_ , he reminded himself, _Wonder Woman_ \- the entire time. He already couldn't refrain from comparing every woman he met to Wonder Woman. The name thing might throw him off even more, and no woman, not even the brainless floozies who constantly threw themselves at him, deserved to be second in the mind of the man she was on a date with. So far, no one had come close to Wonder Woman's ability to captivate his thoughts.

Bringing his focus back to their current conversation, Diana Eros replied, "I wish I could say the same, but I haven't made up my mind about you yet."

"What? You mean you haven't fallen for my intense charm and devilish good looks yet?" He feigned shock.

She smirked. "If that's all you have going for you, then I'm afraid I'll be disappointed."

"Oh, that's not all. I'll have you know that I am extremely wealthy…"

Diana pretended to yawn.

Bruce leaned in closer to her ear. "..and _extremely_ good in bed."

Diana couldn't help but blush. Trying to remain confident, she responded, "That's not what I've heard."

The song ended, and Bruce escorted her off the dance floor and towards a corner of the room where they would have more privacy. He continued the conversation. "Don't believe everything you hear. If you doubt my skills, I'd be happy to demonstrate them to you." Bruce coupled the sleazy comment with his playboy grin, knowing she'd never take him up on the offer. Despite her obvious sex appeal, everything about her exuded purity and innocence. Once again, he couldn't help but make a comparison to Wonder Woman.

Diana paused, unsure of how to reply.

Bruce saw his opening. "But let me take you out to dinner first. Friday night at 7:00?"

Diana blinked, surprised at how quickly she had been able to procure a date with him. Still, she had to play the part of the hesitant newcomer. "I have a feeling I will regret this, but yes. That will be fine."

"Shall I pick you up?"

"No, I don't think I want you to know where I live just yet. I can meet you at the restaurant. Which one?"

"I was thinking Le Bernardin. Do you like seafood?"

She nodded, eyes widening slightly. Le Bernardin was one of the best restaurants in Gotham and also one of the most expensive. She hoped Bruce was planning on paying for the meal because she wasn't sure she could cover the cost of a meal on her part-time teacher's salary.

"Great. I'm sorry to have to deprive myself of your company, but I need to go rub elbows with some of the donors."

Diana nodded, suddenly remembering that he had other duties in his role as Bruce Wayne. "Of course. Don't let me keep you."

Bruce leaned in to kiss her cheek, stopping to say in her ear, "Remember our date, Friday at 7:00. Don't stand me up." Then he gave her one last quick grin before disappearing into the crowd.

Diana couldn't help but smile. She had gotten a date with Bruce Wayne and could move forward with her plan. She turned to leave, but a pack of girls blocked her way. _Hera_ , she thought to herself, _are these Bruce's jealous exes, ready to attack me?_

A pretty brunette standing in the center - Diana pegged her as the leader of the group - stepped closer to her, encroaching into her personal space. There was something sinister about her. Still, Diana refused to back down. "What was he doing with someone like you?"

"Who?" Diana asked, acting to be confused.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Brucie."

 _Yep, definitely a jealous ex_ , Diana thought. "None of your business."

Diana tried to walk away, but the other woman grabbed her arm, shouting, "You stay away from him. He's mine!"

Diana pulled her arm out of the girl's grip. "And you are?"

The brunette sniffed in disdain, as though she couldn't fathom Diana not knowing her name. "Leah Ghoul."

Diana raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Your last name is Ghoul? Like the evil spirit?"

Leah glared at her, along with the other women standing behind her. "What does it matter? It's soon to be Leah Wayne, anyway. And I don't need to know your name because I can already tell that you're a nobody."

Diana gritted her teeth. "Well, I guess I'm the nobody who is engaged to Bruce Wayne, then." The lie slipped out of her lips easily.

"What? That's impossible!" Leah looked enraged.

"He hasn't been on a date in over a month because we've been dating secretly. But he just proposed two days ago."

"You're lying. Where is your ring?"

"Oh, he already got me the most gorgeous ring. I'm just not wearing it because we're still trying to keep our relationship discreet until we announce it to the public officially." Diana could see Leah trying to find holes in her story. She took the opportunity to finally make her exit, casually commenting over her shoulder, "Hey, don't worry. Leah Ghoul isn't too bad of a name."

Diana knew she shouldn't have provoked Leah, especially with such a big lie, but the woman had rubbed her the wrong way. She sighed, knowing she'd probably have to tell Bruce before Leah got the chance to ask him about it.

 _Friday night, at the Watchtower…_

Shayera sat on Diana's bed, watching clothes come flying out of the closet.

"I have nothing to wear!" Diana wailed.

Shayera heard the sound of a body thudding into a pile of clothes. She tentatively walked to the closet and peeked inside. "Are you kidding, Diana? These dresses are amazing!"

The Amazon looked up at her friend, shaking her head. "Bruce has already seen me in my best dresses."

"Which ones?"

Diana gestured to the heap of dresses on the floor.

Shayera sifted through the dresses still on their hangers. "Di, you look good in all these dresses. You're just feeling first-date nerves. Pick a dress, already."

"What if it's not enough?"

"What?"

Diana frowned. "I guess what I mean is, what if I'm not enough? This is my first real date in the traditional sense. He's been on countless. What if I don't measure up to the other women he's dated?"

Shayera smiled comfortingly. "Diana, he's never stayed with any of those women. He likes _you_. Wonder Woman Diana. And if Diana Eros is just like Wonder Woman, I'm sure she'll have no problem winning over Bruce Wayne."

Diana finally smiled. "Thanks, Shayera. I needed that." Then she got started on her preparations.

She was in front of Le Bernardin at exactly 7:00. As she prepared to enter, Bruce just exited.

Upon seeing her, he stopped in his tracks. "You look amazingly beautiful."

Diana blushed. "Thank you. Shall we go inside?"

His expression turned apologetic. "I don't know what happened. I think the restaurant lost our reservations, and they are booked full tonight."

"Oh, that's okay. Shall we postpone our dinner to another time?" Diana was a bit disappointed, especially after all the work she had put into her appearance.

"Actually, I would like to take you out somewhere else instead. I can drive us there."

Diana agreed.

A few minutes later, they were both sitting in a Hungry Howie's, waiting for their pizza to be finished. Some of the other customers were staring at them because of their fancy attire. Bruce watched the blonde carefully, gauging her reaction. He had pulled this trick multiple times with previous dates, although usually he arrived late to the date, allowing the woman to enquire about the reservation. He didn't know why, but he hadn't wanted to embarrass Diana in that way, so he had met her at the door. Many of the women he had taken out had complained about eating pizza rather than the fine dining they were used to. So far, Diana had been pleasant about the whole situation.

Bruce broke the silence. "I'm really sorry about this. I know pizza is way below lobster pasta."

Diana smiled. "Are you kidding? I love pizza."

"Then I'm glad. While we're waiting, we can use this time to get to know each other better."

Diana nodded. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "You're going to let me ask the questions?"

"If you must know, I've done some research on you already."

"Is that so?" Bruce gazed at her intently, and she looked away, embarrassed. "I actually tried to do a little digging myself, but I couldn't really find anything. Luckily for you, I like a woman of mystery." He tried to keep his voice light, but earlier, when he hadn't found anything on Diana Eros besides her current residence and occupation, he had grown suspicious.

"Well, now you can ask me anything." Diana braced herself for a Batman-style interrogation and hoped her backstory would hold up.

"Okay. Where were you born?"

"Greece," Diana answered.

"So you are Greek?"

"Half-Greek. On my father's side. My mother is American."

"Ah, I thought your last name was Greek. It means 'love,' right?"

"You know Greek?"

Bruce paused. For a dimwitted billionaire, he was probably coming off as a bit too intelligent. He inwardly sighed. It was time to dumb it down. "Nope, but I have known a few Greek girls. They were all amazing, by the way. I picked up on some Greek when we were - let's say - making _eros_."

Diana scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Really, Bruce?"

He prepared for the all too familiar slap on the face. He was just glad Diana didn't have a drink to throw at him.

She continued. "It makes me sad that you feel the need to pretend with me."

"What?"

"The playboy facade."

Bruce didn't know what to say except "I don't know what you're talking about." The socialites he usually dated never called him out. They didn't even know he was pretending.

Sensing his unease, Diana smiled and reached for his hands. "It's okay. But no more faking it. Now what were we talking about?"

Bruce cleared his throat. "Your last name."

"Look, I want you to be real with me. So I'll be real with you. My last name isn't actually Eros."

"What?" Bruce extracted his hands from hers, distrust filling his mind.

"I was disowned by my family in Greece, so I came here and got a new name for myself."

Bruce had not expected that sort of explanation. He searched her face for signs of dishonesty, but she seemed genuinely upset. "Why did they disown you? If you don't mind talking about it."

"It's...It's okay. I want to be completely real here." Diana recognized the irony in her words. "I fell in love with a man and brought him home to meet my parents. They deemed him unacceptable, but I was naive and in love. When my parents made me choose between him and my family, I chose him."

"And where is this man now?"

"Let's just say he lost interest when he found out that I would not be getting my inheritance."

Bruce felt the sudden urge to give the man a good beating. He was surprised that Diana appeared to be indifferent. "You don't seem too sad or angry about it."

 _Because it never happened_ , Diana thought to herself. Out loud, she replied, "No. He never truly loved me, so I lost nothing. I only relieved myself of an unwanted burden."

"But your family? I'm sure they love you. They might have taken you back if you had explained the situation to them."

Diana smiled wistfully. "A woman's pride is such a strong force. It prevented me from begging my parents to accept me again."

"You would retain your dignity and sacrifice your relationship with your parents?" Bruce could identify strongly with Diana's loss of her parents, but the thing was, hers were still alive. He would do anything to bring his parents back.

"Even if I did beg, I don't think it would have done any good. My parents are bound by traditional views. And one of those views is that a disobedient child will not be welcomed back into the family."

Bruce fell silent.

Diana spotted the pain he was trying to conceal. It was in his eyes. She could tell that he was thinking about his own parents, reliving those painful memories. Trying to redirect his attention, she said the first thing that came to mind. "So you and I are engaged now."

At this, Bruce's head snapped to face her. "I think I would remember that happening."

"We aren't really engaged. I just told this woman that we were because she was bothering me after our dance. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it. She was just really infuriating."

"What's her name?"

"Leah Ghoul."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Her. I guess I rejected her one time too many if she's starting to come after any woman I show interest in."

"Did you used to date her?"

Bruce emphatically shook his head. "No way. I cannot stand her." He hesitated, an idea forming in his subconscious that his mind instantly ruled as insane. Yet his mouth still opened and he heard himself say, "Hey, if it takes pretending to be engaged to you to knock her down a couple notches, I'll do it."

"Really?"

Bruce felt as surprised as Diana looked. This was something he would do for almost no woman, especially not one he had just met, but having made the suggestion already, he was reluctant to go back on his word. _You like her_ , the voice in his head insisted. _How many times has Bruce Wayne broken his promises?_

Bruce pushed the voice aside. "Yep. Our arrangement can last until our hideous breakup." He said it like a joke, but his heart grew heavier when he recognized that their relationship probably would end terribly, and it would be all his fault. He simply could not afford to get too attached to a woman. "Now, are there any more secrets you want to tell me? I don't know if I can survive another one."

Diana smiled stiffly. "Nope." _Not yet, at least_.

"Sir, your pizza is ready," the man at the counter called out.

Bruce went and paid for the pizza, bringing the box back to the table where they had been sitting. Diana started to open the box, but Bruce stopped her. "Actually - I was thinking we could eat at the Manor."

"Trying to get me to go home with you?" Diana teased.

"I'm not going to deny that," Bruce replied with a smirk. "But I promise, for now, we'll just be eating."

 _Ten minutes later, outside the Manor_ …

Bruce was already having second thoughts as they started up the path to the front door. He rarely brought his dates back to the Manor because (a) it would send the message that he was actually serious about them and (b) Alfred couldn't stand them. In fact, the only girl Alfred had ever approved of was hi- Wonder Woman. At least he didn't have to worry about Dick anymore, and Tim only stayed over occasionally.

It was too late now, anyway. He knocked on the door, and Alfred opened it. "Welcome back, Master Bruce. And who is this lovely lady you've brought back with you?" Alfred was perfectly polite, but Bruce could see the look of disapproval in his eyes.

"Alfred, this is Diana. Diana, meet Alfred."

"It is nice to meet you, Miss _Diana_." Alfred glanced at Bruce, but if his charge found the name situation odd, his expression didn't show it.

"A pleasure, Alfred." Diana smiled warmly at him, and the butler couldn't help but smile back.

Bruce was relieved, seeing that Alfred finally seemed to be getting along with one of his dates. "Alfred, can you set the table? Diana and I will be sharing this pizza."

Alfred nodded, retrieving the pizza from Bruce, and left to the dining room.

Bruce turned to Diana. "While we're waiting, would you like a tour?"

"Of course."

Bruce led her through the empty halls, naming each room they passed and explaining its significance. Diana couldn't help but notice the austerity of her surroundings, but she chose instead to comment, "It's a beautiful house."

Bruce murmured his agreement, but even he sensed that the manor lacked a certain hospitable feel. It was strange because he had never quite noticed it until he had seen Diana standing in it, her warmth so starkly contrasting with the gloom around her. Feeling a bit unsettled, Bruce quickly finished the tour and guided Diana into the dining room.

Alfred had made do with the pizza, serving it on a fancy plate while providing them both with a set of fine silverware to eat it with. He had also added an assorted fruit platter, a Greek salad, a side of soup, and two glasses of champagne. "And after, there is still dessert," the butler informed them before he retired from the room.

"Wow," Diana said. "This looks great." She began to eat. She paused when she noticed that Bruce had not started eating and instead was watching her. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Bruce shook his head, picking up his fork. In truth, he had been mesmerized by the motion of her mouth. He didn't think any of his previous dates had affected him in this way, but then again, they had rarely eaten in order to 'maintain their figures.'

Once they had both gotten through the appetizers, Bruce picked up the conversation. "So, tell me more about yourself. What do you do?"

Diana swallowed a bite of pizza. "I just started teaching part time at Gotham County High School."

"What do you teach?"

"Self defense."

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"What? Don't I seem like the type?"

"You keep surprising me. Most socialites don't even have jobs."

"I never claimed to be a socialite."

"We met at an event, and you were certainly dressed the part."

"I'll admit, I used to be one of them. Not quite so superficial and bratty, but a socialite nonetheless. Being disowned also meant being cut off, so I needed to make my own money. I kept my clothes, and I like getting dressed up. It reminds me of who I used to be."

Bruce nodded at her explanation. "You know, I can probably get you a job at Brentwood Academy. I'm sure they pay better."

"Let me guess. You have connections?"

Bruce smiled. "It never hurts to be generous with donations, Pr-er, Diana. Besides, I know a student there." He couldn't believe that he had almost called Diana 'Princess.' The two Dianas were nothing alike physically. Although they both had similar personalities and held his interest.

"And how do you know that student? Female?" Diana knew he was talking about Tim Drake, or the current Robin, but he had almost called her by his nickname for Wonder Woman. Not to mention, he had just pointed out that she didn't act like a socialite. It wasn't good that he was starting to link her with her other self. She needed to throw him off by acting more like the bimbos he usually dated. Based on her interactions with Leah, acting irrationally jealous was right on target.

Bruce's smile disappeared. One minute, they were having a perfectly nice conversation, the next, she was accusing him of getting involved with a student? "Don't jump to any ugly conclusions. This kid had some family issues, so he sort of became my ward. I just like to keep an eye on him." Keeping his tone light, he changed the subject. "Anyway, are you interested?"

She didn't want to turn down a better-paying job. "Yes, if it won't be too much trouble." Diana could tell that Bruce was unhappy with her, but at least he wasn't calling her 'Princess' anymore.

"Don't worry. I'll set it up."

They continued talking about other subjects, and by the time the main meal was finished, they were on good terms again.

Alfred came out with a chocolate cake, and Diana smiled in delight. "I love chocolate cake!"

"I'm glad, Miss Diana. Is there anything you want on your slice?"

"Actually, do you have caramel sauce and strawberries?"

Alfred obtained the items from the kitchen and set them on the table next to Diana. In the process, he accidentally knocked Bruce's champagne glass into his lap. "Terrible sorry, Master Bruce. I think you may have to go change your outfit."

"It's fine, Alfred. And I think you're right. Please excuse me, Diana."

"Of course."

Alfred watched the blonde for a moment before saying, "I'm glad you've decided to fight for him."

"I don't understand, Alfred."

"Master Bruce does confide in me from time to time, and he told me about the problems of being in a relationship with Wonder Woman."

"So you figured it out." Diana felt defeated. "Is it that obvious?"

"All my years have made me observant. I began suspecting when we were introduced, but my theory was confirmed when you asked for caramel sauce and strawberries. It's somewhat of a unique order. Do not worry, though. Your secret is safe with me. And Master Bruce may not begin to suspect for some time."

"Thank you, Alfred." The two shared a smile as Bruce returned.

"What have I missed?"

"Nothing much, sir. Miss Diana and I were just getting further acquainted. I will leave you two to finish dessert."

Bruce sat down again, digging into his cake. "You know, it's kind of late, Diana. If you want, you can just crash here in a guest room."

"I couldn't impose, although I thank you for the offer. I'll go home right after this."

"At least allow me to drive you home. It might be a while getting a cab from here."

Diana hesitated, then agreed.

 _Twenty minutes later, outside Diana's apartment…_

Bruce looked up at Diana's apartment building. He was seriously worried about her security and felt the need to take her from this place and keep her safe. He just didn't know how to broach the subject without embarrassing her. At least with this new job, she might be able to afford a better place.

"Thanks for the ride, Bruce. And for dinner." She opened the door to exit the car.

"Thank you for the lovely company. Let me walk you to the door."

As Bruce and Diana headed up the steps to the apartment entrance, a gun-wielding thug appeared out of the alleyway. "Freeze. And gimme anything of value that you have. No sudden movements."

Bruce didn't know what to do. To disarm the guy would potentially give away his identity as well as endanger Diana. "Now look, please don't hurt us. Here's my wallet." He threw it at the man's feet.

"And the lady's jewelry." The man gestured at Diana's earrings with the gun.

She knew if she removed the earrings, Bruce would find out that she had been tricking him. But if she didn't, the guy might start shooting. Nothing was worth more than their safety. Still, she hesitated. "Please, sir. They have special value to me."

"I don't care what they mean to you. They mean money to me. But if you won't remove them, I will. You, back away from the lady." He pointed the gun at Bruce, who refused to budge. "If you don't move, I'm going to shoot her." This made him shift to the side a bit. The man started towards Diana, keeping the gun trained on Bruce. He used his other hand to reach for Diana's earring.

Bruce was still in the process of formulating a plan when Diana suddenly grabbed the man's arm and twisted, hard and fast. In an instant, he was on his knees, and Diana had kicked the gun out of his hand. Another knock to the head, and the guy was slumped on the floor, unconscious.

At Bruce's incredulous look, Diana shrugged. "Told you I can teach self defense."

Bruce called the police, who quickly picked up the thug. Afterwards, he went to Diana, who he had told to wait in his car. She didn't appear too shocked, despite the rather traumatic experience. Still, he didn't want to take any chances. "Diana," he said softly. "This area isn't safe, and you shouldn't be alone after what happened tonight. Please, if you don't want to stay at the Manor, then at least stay at another one of the residential properties."

She slowly nodded her assent, recognizing that it was what any normal woman would do.

Bruce drove them to his apartment closest to the Manor. It was in a much nicer neighborhood, and the security was top-notch.

He let her into the apartment. It was a bachelor pad, but it would have to do. He showed her where things were located and made sure she had everything she needed.

"Thank you so much, Bruce. I hate to take advantage of your generosity."

Bruce watched her, amazed that even after such a terrible event, she still remained strong. "Diana, I insist on doing this for you. Besides, you did save me back there. I'm thoroughly impressed, and maybe a bit scared of you."

Diana laughed, then her expression grew expectant.

Bruce realized how closely they were standing, and took a few steps back, walking towards the door. "Well, good night." He glanced back at Diana. She stood there with an almost disappointed look on her face. Giving in to temptation for once, he ran back and pulled her in for a kiss. He had meant it to be short and comforting, but once he felt her respond, he couldn't help but deepen the kiss. Only when he felt himself getting aroused did he break it off.

Diana smiled shyly. "Now it is a good night."

Bruce returned the smile, then slipped out the door.

That night, Diana lay in a bed that smelled faintly like Bruce, and she fell asleep with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

And end of this chapter. Just a few notes, I mentioned Tim Drake in here, and I plan on having him as a character later on in the story. But I'm not really familiar with his story. I did some research, and there are different versions. So I'm just going to go with a situation where his dad is still alive (so he isn't Bruce's adopted son) but he stays over at Bruce's once in a while. Sorry if it doesn't follow the comics storyline. Let me know if you have any suggestions to make it more accurate. And also, the restaurants I mentioned I just took from real life. There isn't really much info on restaurants in Gotham. Le Bernardin is a top restaurant in NYC, and Hungry Howie's is a pizza chain. That's pretty much it. See you in a week or two.

Oh, and reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm so sorry! I'm terrible. I said it would only take two weeks and it's been over three. Ugh, I just got swamped with homework and school. And on top of that, this is a shorter chapter. But I just know I'll be busy later on, so I figured that something is better than nothing for now. Anyway, I've made you wait long enough. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Bruce drove away, smiling when he thought back to his kiss with Diana. But there was something bothering him, niggling in the back of his mind. His instincts told him that something wasn't quite right, he just didn't know what.

The next morning, he went to visit Diana. One of the perks of acting like an entitled dimwit was that people didn't expect him to get to work on time. In fact, when League business called, he just ditched work altogether.

He knocked on the door, but when there was no answer for several minutes, he entered with his key. The room was pretty much exactly the way he had left it, except in Diana's place was a note. It read, "Thanks for last night. I'd love to see you again - Diana."

Bruce felt the corners of his mouth start to turn upward, but he kept his expression in check. Sitting down on the bed, he ran his hand through his hair. His relationship with Diana had already progressed too far. She wasn't supposed to want a second date. He should have driven her away, but, if he was being truthful with himself, he hadn't wanted to. He liked her, a lot more than anyone he had dated in a while.

Suddenly, his mind flashed to the other Diana, Wonder Woman. He immediately felt guilty. He had just given her a list of reasons on why they couldn't date. If he entered a meaningful relationship now, she might be hurt. Although, he didn't know why her feelings mattered so much to him. She would get over him and find someone better, more suited for her.

 _You're not fooling anyone_ , the voice in his head accused. _The cold-hearted Batman loves two women at the same time!_

" _Love"?_ Bruce snarled back. _I've just met Society Diana, and League Diana is just a teammate. I barely like them, let alone love them._ Bruce waited, but the voice in his head was silent.

Bruce had a sneaking suspicion that the voice was choosing not to dignify his answer with a response. Served him right for trying to hold a conversation with himself. Shaking his head, he leaned back onto the bed. He could smell her when he turned his head into the pillows. He inhaled deeply, breathing in her scent. He could smell the vanilla from her perfume. Mingling with the vanilla was another scent, not quite as obvious, but equally seductive. Her natural scent was sweet and pure.

Bruce paused, sure that there was something familiar in her smell, but he couldn't place it. Once again, his suspicions rose, but immediately he pushed them back down. Batman had become such a huge part of his character that certain characteristics were present even when he was just Bruce, without the hero or the playboy. The instinct to suspect everyone was ingrained into his being. At this point he was tired, and he just wanted to let himself trust the people around him.

Bruce remembered when he was young and only the mission mattered. He had welcomed the cold Bat facade with open arms, anything to keep the pain out. Then he had grown older, and when he felt the hollowness in his chest, he wasn't convinced it was such a good thing anymore. Just when he had been weary of it all - acting idiotic for the sake of the press, defending a city where nothing seemed to get better, returning home every night to a large and lonely mansion - the League had been formed, and she had come into his life.

She had made him feel again. He had felt love for others before he met her. Even though he didn't acknowledge it most of the time, he loved Alfred, Dick, and Tim. But it was different with her. She made him feel at peace. When he was with her, there was a warm glow inside his chest, and for a few moments, he would think that maybe he wasn't empty. She was the light and she shined into his darkness. He…he loved her, maybe he was even in love with her, and there was nothing he could do about it. Because all the reasons he had given Diana were legitimate, and there was no way around them.

Bruce lay there, thinking about the past and what could have been. Suddenly, a thud against the door shook him out of his reverie. Focusing again, he reminded himself that Wonder Woman had no place in his personal life. In fact, he could probably use what would be a brief stint with Diana Eros to deflect Wonder Woman and force her to move on.

Opening the front door, he looked down to find the source of the noise. It was the Gotham Gazette, and splashed across the front page was "Bruce Wayne's New Mystery Woman" along with pictures of the two of them waiting in the pizza place and then entering his car. Despite his previous intentions, his thoughts immediately went to Diana - Wonder Woman's reaction.

Picking up the newspaper, he briefly glanced at the article before chucking it in the bin he passed on the way to his car. He was skipping work today.

 _At the Watchtower…_

Bruce knew she was on monitor duty, so he headed straight for the Monitor Room, hoping she was alone. He stopped just outside the doorway when he saw her laughing with the Flash. She had her hand on his arm, almost flirtatiously. He felt an irrational surge of jealousy and had to remind himself that he had wanted her to move on. Besides, there was no way she would start something with _Wally_.

Still, he must have been glaring at the two of them because when the Flash noticed him standing there, he suddenly looked nervous and backed away from Wonder Woman.

"Hi, Bruce," Diana gave him an easy smile.

"Yeah. Hey, Batz. Well, gotta run." The Flash sped out of the room in a red streak.

Bruce walked closer to Diana, who remained focused on the monitor screens. When she didn't say anything, Bruce spoke up, "I hope you're fine with it."

Diana looked towards him. "With what?"

Bruce paused, staring at her. "You look different."

"What?"

"Have you changed your appearance?"

"I don't think so…"

Bruce looked her over once again before realizing. "Your earrings. You're not wearing them."

Diana felt her face grow warm. "I don't wear them all the time. Anyway, what do you hope I'm fine with?"

Bruce proceeded cautiously, unsure if he wanted to bring up the incident when she had no knowledge of it yet. Still, she would find out eventually, and he might as well be the one to tell her. "I thought you sometimes followed the papers in Gotham."

"Yes, I like to follow the news, but I haven't gotten around to it recently. What happened?"

"Bruce Wayne has a new girlfriend."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't he always?"

Bruce was surprised at her careless attitude. "It… might be more serious this time."

"More serious for Wayne or more serious for you?"

Leave it to Diana to get to the heart of the matter. "I think it might be going somewhere. I like her."

Diana's heart leaped with happiness when she heard his response, but she schooled her face into an impassive expression. "That's great, Bruce. You deserve to be in a real relationship, and it's about time Bruce Wayne settles down." She allowed herself a smile.

Bruce searched her face for any signs that she was hiding hurt or disappointment, but she seemed genuinely happy for him. This was unexpected. "So you're okay with this?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? You were right before. A relationship between us would never have worked out."

Bruce nodded slowly, deciding to accept the easy win.

He started to leave the room, but Diana called him back. "Bruce? Sparring at 4:00?"

He nodded. He was relieved that she seemed to want things to go back to normal as well.

 _4:00, the training room…_

Bruce was warming up when Diana strolled in. He stared at her. There was something different about her, he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Did you do something to change your appearance?"

Diana frowned. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"I don't know. You look slightly different."

Diana shrugged. "Are you ready to battle?"

Bruce dropped the subject for now. "Yes."

They entered the sparring arena, taking their separate corners. As usual, Bruce waited patiently for Diana to make the first move. After they had circled each other a couple times, Diana suddenly leaped forward, fist aimed at Bruce's head. He easily dodged out of the way, bounding to the side. This continued for a few more minutes, but Diana showed no signs of tiring.

Bruce decided to initiate contact. The next time he dodged her blow, he also stuck out his foot to kick her. Unfortunately, she saw his move and grabbed his leg, swinging him down onto the mat. He landed with an _oof_ , and then she was on top of him, pinning his arms to the floor.

He tried to squirm out of her hold, but she was straddling him, and as he wriggled, he felt his blood rush south. He chastised himself and tried to focus on getting free, but it was useless against her superhuman strength.

Diana leaned down, speaking into his ear, "Give up?"

Suddenly, the smell hit Bruce. It was that same sweet and pure scent that had been all over his sheets, mixing with the saltiness of her sweat. Diana's smell? His mind began racing, putting the pieces together.

"Bruce?" Diana prodded him at his unresponsiveness. "Are you okay?"

Bruce cleared his mind, filing away the new information to process fully later. "Are you wearing anything?" he asked.

Diana smiled amusedly. "I hope so," she replied, glancing down at herself. "I must have thrown you harder than I thought."

"Perfume, I mean."

"Not right now. Why?"

Rather than answer her, he took advantage of her slackened hold and flipped her onto her back, giving himself the dominant position. She easily threw him off and they continued sparring. Diana did not like her feeling that Bruce was keeping something from her, and his unexplainable smirk worried her.

 _Later, at the Manor…_

Alfred entered the Batcave, about to let Master Bruce know that dinner was ready. However, he stopped in his tracks when he saw that Bruce was looking up at two side-by-side pictures of both Dianas displayed on the computer screen. Had he figured it out? Alfred slipped out of the room quietly and went to make a phone call.

Bruce was staring intently at the photos. The two women looked very different physically, but then again, he knew that there were many ways to change a person's appearance. He himself used a variety of disguises, and he regularly interacted with magicians and shapeshifters. When he thought about their personalities, he knew without a doubt that the two Dianas were the same person. He was surprised he hadn't noticed her trick when she first introduced herself as "Diana." He really should have noticed when she had gotten along well with Alfred. Then again, he had been in the process of distancing himself from Diana, and he had ignored the signs, thinking that he was just seeing her wherever he looked.

Bruce was unsure of how he felt about the situation. He was impressed that she had managed to pull one over on him for so long. And this did offer a solution to all the problems of a relationship between the two of them. So why was he still hesitating? Maybe his mission, protecting her, keeping his identity secret, had never held him back. Bruce felt a sliver of fear cut through his hard facade at the thought of starting something with Diana, and he knew that he had been the one holding himself back. He was afraid of her and of loving her. When being with her had seemed impossible, it had been easier to admit his feelings. Now that it was a possibility, he felt the familiar sense of denial return. He loved her as a teammate, not in a romantic way. He had simply experienced a surge of strong feelings when he had confessed his love. The voice in his head decided to speak up again. _You're a fool. You know you love her, so go and get her. Don't miss out on this opportunity again._

Bruce was just about to tell the voice the shut up when he heard Alfred reentering the room.

"Dinner is ready, Master Bruce."

"Thank you, Alfred."

"Also, Miss Diana called. She wants another date."

Bruce smiled, knowing that it was his turn to have some fun.

 _Later, in the dining room..._

Bruce looked across the table fondly at the teenage boy shoveling food into his mouth. He enjoyed his occasional dinners with Tim. Of course, they patrolled Gotham together regularly, but there wasn't much time for talking then. Tim had shown up soon after Bruce had set up a date with Diana and was currently on his third bowl of food.

Bruce waited until Tim slowed his pace before starting up conversation. "How's school?

"Same old," Tim mumbled between bites.

"So you're still doing well?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "Stop worrying that my night job will affect school. It doesn't."

Bruce shrugged. "You can't blame me for being interested in your school life."

At this, Tim put down his fork. "Oh, I get it. You're interested in my school life."

"What?"

"I read the papers, you know. Your new date just happens to get a job at Brentwood?"

"I got her the job, but that doesn't mean she isn't qualified."

Tim looked sullen. "Well, I don't like her."

"Why?"

"She used me in a class demonstration on defense. I mean, sure, I was holding back, but she shouldn't have had me on the mat that fast. All I did was reach towards her, and the next thing I knew, I was face down with her knee on my back. People at school are still making fun of me."

Bruce smirked, debating whether he should let Tim know that he had just been one-upped by Wonder Woman. In the end, he decided to let it be. The kid needed to be humbled once in a while. "Maybe I could have both of you over sometime. Let her show you a few moves."

Tim glared. "Very funny. If I had been trying, I'm sure I could have had her on the floor."

Bruce doubted it, but he didn't say anything.

"I guess I'll be getting a new self-defense teacher soon, though."

"Why?"

Tim was confused. "When you break up with her. Or do you think she'll keep working at Brentwood?"

Bruce looked down at his food as he spoke. "I don't know if I'll be breaking up with her."

Tim took in his mentor's serious expression. "You really like her, don't you?"

Bruce sighed. "It's complicated." He still wasn't sure whether he was ready for a relationship with Diana.

"Love usually is," Tim said in a mock serious tone.

Bruce looked up and saw Tim's attempt to hide a smile. The kid was making fun of him. "What do you know about love anyway? Have a new crush?"

Tim blushed. "Let's just talk about something else."

"That's what I thought."

 _Later, at the Watchtower…_

Shayera entered her room, not expecting to see Diana sitting on her bed. "Ever heard of privacy?"

Diana ignored her comment. "I've been waiting for you for hours."

Shayera noticed the nervousness in her friend's voice and posture. "What's wrong?"

"He knows."

"What? Who knows what?"

"Bruce. He knows that I'm Diana Eros."

Shayera relaxed. "So? What's wrong with that?"

"He hasn't fallen in love with me yet."

"Trust me, no matter how much he denies it, he's already in love with you."

Diana shook her head. "While he's Batman and I'm Wonder Woman, he won't be willing to make any gestures of affection. But as Bruce Wayne, he could actually start a permanent relationship with me."

"Maybe he will, now that he knows who you really are. You did find a solution to those issues he named."

"He's not ready."

"How do you know?"

"He already knows who I am. He called and scheduled another date, but he didn't mention the situation at all. If he was ever planning on dating me seriously, he would have told me then."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Convince him that he's wrong."

"How do you even know that he knows?"

"Alfred told me."

"Is Alfred positive that Batman knows?"

"Never doubt Alfred."

"Okay, then how are you going to convince Batman, the world's greatest detective, that he's wrong? I mean, he must have evidence backing up his theory."

"Alfred already helped me come up with a plan, although I need your help."

Shayera winced. "Why do I feel like I'm not going to like this?"

"I think I know how Bruce identified me. When we were sparring, he asked me if I was wearing any perfume. He probably realized that I smell like Diana Eros."

"How are you going to disprove that?"

"I'm going to give Alfred some of the perfume I wear as Diana Eros, and he'll spray it around the house. Hopefully it will confuse Bruce."

"That seems like a good plan. How does it involve me?"

"Well, just making him doubt his senses won't be enough to convince him that he's wrong. The easiest way to convince him is to show him undeniable proof. Like having me and the other Diana be in his presence at the same time as two different people."

"But you and Diana Eros are the same person."

"Not necessarily… Diana Eros could be considered as whoever is wearing the earrings. That's where you come in."

"No." Shayera emphatically shook her head.

"Hear me out, please. I just need you to go on one date as Diana Eros. Then I'll show up as Wonder Woman."

"Go on a date with Batman? No, thank you."

"Shayera, please. This is so I can actually have a chance with Bruce."

Shayera humphed. "Assuming I agree, Batman would notice a difference right away. Even with the disguise, I'm still shorter than you, and I act completely differently."

"Wear heels. And besides, it's better if you're different from me. Diana Eros should look and act differently from Wonder Woman so it looks like they couldn't be the same person."

"And if he tries anything?"

"He won't." Diana thought back to their kiss and smiled. "Well, if he does, I'm sure you'll be able to deflect it."

Shayera glared.

"You know that I would do anything to help you and John get back together."

Shayera glared harder, then sighed. "Nobody else will hear of this."

"Thank you so much," Diana grinned, pulling Shayera in for a hug. "I already set the date. Tomorrow night at 7:00."

Shayera shook her head. "The things you convince me to do…"

* * *

Yeah, I'm looking forward to writing that date scene. Haha, it's going to be rather unpleasant for both Bruce and Shayera. Btw, thanks to najem eddine for the idea of having Bruce recognize Diana by her smell. If anyone else has any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter done soon, but I can't set any definite deadlines right now. Anyway, did you like Chapter 3? Please review!


End file.
